


four am nightmares- bokuaka

by torulikes2write



Category: Haikyuu !!, Manga - Fandom, Volleyball - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torulikes2write/pseuds/torulikes2write
Summary: "bokuto quickly sits up, tears streaming down his face. 'that nightmare. again..' he thinks to himself and grabs his phone with trembling hands."-bokuto has a nightmare and wakes up, he doesn't know what to do so he calls akaashi.-tw possibility for crying and metions of death/suicide.-no capitalizations are on purpose.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Kudos: 13





	four am nightmares- bokuaka

* * *

bokuto quickly sits up, tears streaming down his face. 'that nightmare. again..' he thinks to himself and grabs his phone with trembling hands.

he checks the time, 4:39 am and dials the only person he thinks will answer at this time. the two-toned haired boy puts the call on speaker and blindly stumbles off his bed in an attempt to get rid of the darkness. bokuto turns on the orange-shaded lamp as his phone makes a small noise, indicating that his caller has answered. _"bokuto-san? are you okay?"_ as soon as the two-toned hair boy hears akaashi's voice he breaks down again.

 _"im coming over. i'll be there in five minutes."_ the black haired boy states over call, then hanging up.

bokuto wipes the tears off of his face and walks over to turn off his phone, sitting back down on his bed. he wraps himself in his blanket, waiting for his bestfriend to come for him.

* * *

akaashi walks into bokuto's room, a perturbed look on his face as his the two-toned hair friend looks at him with sorrow filled eyes. akaashi walks over to the bed owned by the latter. he sits down and bokuto immediately throws himself to find comfort from the black haired boy.

keiji finds his way with his arms around the boys torso, his heart feeling shattered while seeing the one he cares about completely broken. bokuto's shoulders heave up and down while sobbing as akaashi mumbles little praises, trying to comfort the latter as much as he can.

 _"bokuto-san, can you tell me whats wrong..?"_ asks the black haired boy while watching his friend wipe his tears off his face. nodding, bokuto lets out a shakey sigh and sits up, looking at akaashi with wide eyes.

 _"this doesn't even feel real 'kaashi..the dream. it's thrown off my understanding of reality, i think."_ tears rim bokuto's eyes as he finishes his sentence. akaashi looks at bokuto with sad eyes, wishing the latter isn't as sad as he regards. the black haired boy holds bokuto's face, giving him a slight smile.

 _"what do you mean? how bad was the dream? will you tell me what happened..?"_ he feels bad for asking the crying boy so many questions but to help, akaashi needed to know the situation. bokuto continues to look at his friend with teary eyes. 

_"you died keiji. it hurt me. i found you. the pills. the knife. the blood. your dead, limp body...."_ koutarou quietly says, trying his hardest to not cry. akaashi moves up a bit to kiss bokuto on the forehead. 

_"oh koutarou. im sorry..you know i love you too much to do that."_ akaashi mumbles, wiping the two-toned haired boys tears.

 _"i love you too akaashi.."_ the black haired boy holds bokuto's hand and showers him with kisses all over his face. koutarou starts laughing, embarrassed by the small action that keiji has decided to do.

* * *

_**koutarou bokuto never had that dream again.** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this took a bit to write, hope you enjoyed !!!!
> 
> \- toru <3


End file.
